1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to a supporting device for a wheeled suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheeled suitcase includes a suitcase body and a handle member. The handle member is mounted on a back wall of the suitcase body in a longitudinal direction, and can be pulled outwardly in the longitudinal direction so as to project beyond an upper end of the suitcase body when in use. Casters are mounted rotatably on a lower end of the suitcase body.
Some disadvantages of the aforesaid wheeled suitcase reside in that, prior to movement, the suitcase body must be inclined or tilted forward, and when stopping, the suitcase body must be disposed uprightly relative to the ground, thereby inconveniencing the user.